The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nandina domestica and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Lemon-Lime’. ‘Lemon-Lime’ is a new cultivar of Nandina shrub grown for use as a landscape plant.
The new cultivar was discovered as a single unique plant by the Inventor in May of 2004 in Locustville, Va. The Inventor collected and sowed seeds from open-pollinated plants of Nandina domestica ‘Aurea’ (not patented) in December of 2002. The new cultivar was selected as a single unique plant from the resulting seedlings in 2004.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor using terminal stem cuttings in November of 2006 in Locustville, Va. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cutting and in vitro propagation has been determined that the characteristics of ‘Lemon-Lime’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.